


sunbathing

by Archadian_Skies



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credence Barebone Heals, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: There's nowhere Credence would rather be than cold dreary London in a chaotic but cosy townhouse with two kneazles and two lovers.





	sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [na_shao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/gifts).



> For the tumblr prompt 'sunbathing'

London was not a sunny city and that was just a cold dreary fact. Not that Credence minded it very much, because he could have been in the frozen Siberian tundra and still consider it a blessing to be away from Pike Street and the draughty church that was once his home.

Well. Maybe not the  _tundra_ itself, but perhaps a quiet Siberian town in a quiet Siberian house. Credence pulled the blanket tighter around himself and smiled. A quiet house with a Kneazle or two. And Percival Graves and Theseus Scamander of course.

Alright, so maybe Credence  _would_ mind it quite a bit, in actual fact, if he were to be anywhere but cold dreary London in a chaotic but cosy townhouse with two Kneazles and two lovers. 

And London did not look too cold or dreary that day in fact the clouds had cleared a little and the sun was peeking out. He made his way up the stairs, passing the floor with their bedroom and continuing up into the loft space where he could open the double doors and stand on the little balcony. 

It was a useless piece of architecture, one Theseus made fun of despite it being a part of his own home, conscious of it when he purchased the townhouse a decade and a half ago. It was too small to have any furniture, too small for more than one person to stand on. But large enough for Credence, and Ellie the Kneazle.

The large silvery Kneazle yowled loudly to announce her arrival, her tail swishing in lazy delight as she brushed against Credence’s leg affectionately. 

“Hello Ellie, are you sunbathing with me too?” He asked as the Kneazle sat attentively at his side. He snaked a hand out of his blanket robe and scritched her head, rewarded with loud purring as she soaked up the attention.

London was not a sunny city and that was just a cold dreary fact, but London was his home now. He had been smuggled to it in a suitcase and allowed to recover and recuperate and regenerate and relearn that the world wasn’t cruel like Mary Lou. That it could be playful and witty and fiercely protective like Theseus, and warm and bold and sincere like Percival.

Credence closed his eyes and tilted his head back, and welcomed the warmth of the sun.


End file.
